


Five times Castiel and Balthazar watched the sunset and one time Balthazar wasn't there

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU?, Abducted Castiel, Aftermath of Torture, And give a little kudos?, And steals Gabriel's candy, Angry Castiel, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Baby Castiel, Balthazar & Castiel Friendship, Balthazar crying, Balthazar protects Castiel, Balthazar-Centric, Canonical Character Death, Castiel-centric, Cause its cannon, Checked over it five times, Childhood, Crying Castiel, Did i mention its kinda sad, Five Plus One Things, Fledgling Castiel, Friendly Michael, Gen, Generally sad, Hurt Castiel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its kinda decent, Maybe you will read it?, Mean Naomi, Michael is friends with Castiel, Naomi Being a Dick, Naomi kidnaps a shit ton of angels, Not Really Character Death, Now for the tags unrelated to characters, One Shot, Protective Gabriel, Protective Raphael, Protective archangel, Sad Ending, Scared Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform, There needs to be more tags for Balthazar, Well i guess its generally sad, castiel and balthazar are friends, headcannon, ish, just pls read, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Five times Castiel and Balthazar watched the sunset and one time Castiel was alone.  This follows Castiel and Balthazar from when they met as 1,000 yr Olds (headcannonly the look of a three year old) to now (ish).  This is basically Castiel’s childhood headcannon.Headcannon:  Naomi takes Castiel and all the other 1,000 year old angels to her school where she teaches them to fight, fly and do everything they need. Castiel and Balthazar are in the same room together. They also watch the sunset.Or: Following Castiel and Balthazar through the years at snapshots when they watched the sunset together. Headcannon.





	

Five times Castiel and Balthazar watched the sunset and one time Balthazar wasn’t there

 

  
**1\. Age, 1,000**  
Naomi threw Castiel into his room, landing him on the top bunk of a bunk bed. The room was tiny, the length of the bunk bed with maybe a meter room from the door. The door slammed shut and Castiel saw the fake gold sign on the door – Castiel, number 001. Balthazar, number 002.

  
Castiel was shaking with fear and pain. One second he was with Gabriel, sleeping contently in his arms. Then he was taken away by a girl. He was tugged by his wings (which really hurt) and then thrown into a room. Castiel started to cry from a mixture of confusion, fear, pain and wanting to be with Gabriel. He sniffed and grasped for the thin linen cloth which he guessed was his blanket – nothing like in the archangels nest.

  
Castiel heard movement and paused. Soon a little head poked up from the bunk bed under. The fledgling had blonde hair, almost like Lucifer’s, and seemed just as scared as Castiel.

  
“Hello?” the other fledgling asked. “Are you Castiel?” Castiel nodded slightly, gripping the sheets tighter.

  
“Wh-where am I?” Castiel asked, his voice almost too quiet to be heard. The fledgling climbed up the ladder slowly, his light brown wings showing oh so slightly from behind his back. They were only maybe fifteen centimetres long, almost like Castiel’s.

  
“I know just as much as you do. My name’s Balthazar,” Balthazar put his hand out to be shook and Castiel shook it after a moments hesitation. “I came in here a little bit ago,” he sat down at the other side of Castiel’s bunk. Castiel looked around and spotted a small window covered in bars. When he peeked out it he saw pink and red clouds, like the clouds from a sunset. He noticed Balthazar was also interested.

  
The sky reminded him of home. The comfort of the gold nest, Lucifer’s bed time stories, Raphael’s beds and blankets that felt like Castiel was floating. Soon Castiel was crying, tears streaking down his cheek. When Balthazar saw this he quickly went and got his blanket from his bed and wrapped it around Castiel. Castiel looked over at Balthazar and noticed he was also looking out the window, crying silently.

  
It was then when castiel deemed this brown winged fledgling trustworthy. He was now a friend.

 

 

  
**2\. Age, 8,000**

  
The lights went out suddenly, leaving every fledgling rooms in complete darkness. It happened every night, but every night Castiel let out a little yelp of surprise. He knew Balthazar did too.

  
But this night was different. After a bit of silence, Castiel climbed down his ladder. He squinted to try and find Balthazar in the pitch black room, and found a faint figure at the door.

  
“Come on, Cassie,” Balthazar whispered. The two had a plan that they set up. The two fledgling stuffed one of Castiel’s feathers in the lock of their bedroom door, keeping the door from locking properly. The lady who put them into the room never really checked. She had a ton of other angels to look after.

  
Balthazar stood on both of their pillows and blankets to reach the door handle and slowly opened the door. They both stepped out, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

  
Why were they doing this? Castiel asked Balthazar that multiple times – and Balthazar always responded the same. _To escape, Cassie. Don’t you want to see your family? Stop being hurt every day?_ And Castiel always responded the same. _Yes, yes I do._ In reality, the nights before the act kept him thinking. He was remembering less of his family. There was Gabriel... he had bright red wings – or was that Lucifer? He was afraid his family wouldn’t remember him.

  
Balthazar took the lead, sneaking around the dark hallway. They knew their way around their school. Angels one to one hundred were all in one hallway, the others were in other hallways. Castiel said he saw a window that may be big enough for him and Castiel to sneak through. It was at the flying room.

  
Slowly the two friends snuck there, bumping into each other a few times. Once they got there, Castiel pointed out a very faint light source from the room. There was a window with only two bars making a ‘t’ shape covering it. It was high enough that the two needed to fly to reach it. Castiel took a running start, taking Balthazar’s hand. They flew, wings straining and past cuts opening.

  
Finally, just as Castiel thought he wouldn’t be able to fly much longer, he reached the window. He grabbed on and so did Balthazar. They both snuck through, squeezing in the tight fit. When they reached outside they both fell. Expecting to hit cold, hard ground, they shut their eyes. Instead they got a face full of puffy stuff – clouds! Looking up, Castiel saw things he never saw before.

  
Clouds, clouds everywhere. Reaching for miles. Faint red orange light – the sun setting in the distance. It was breath-taking, even for an entity which didn’t need to breath.  
Castiel looked over at Balthazar and saw a huge smile on his face. He smiled as well and stood up, helping Balthazar. They started walking, eyes glued to the sun. Now to find their family.

 

 

**3\. Age: 2,000,000**

  
Castiel ran, holding Balthazar’s hand and smiling. Balthazar was almost tripping over himself to keep up.

  
“Come on! The sun set!” Castiel laughed. Just a minute later they found themselves at the edge of the clouds. A big, puffy blanket was there and a note from Raphael and Michael. Balthazar picked up the note and read it out loud.

  
“Dear Castiel and Balthazar, we went to get some candy from Gabriel’s candy stash. We will be there soon,” with that, the two young angels sat down on the blanket. In front of them was an amazing sunset. It was like every time they saw it, it became even more amazing. The sunset was something they loved, a memory from when they met. The two angels sat in silence for a while.

  
A bit later Castiel spoke up.

  
“You want me to clean your wings?” Castiel asked. Balthazar looked over, a faint smile on his face.

  
“You better. There’s still strawberry juice from the prank we played on Lucifer,” Balthazar smiled, putting his wing out for Castiel. Castiel began grooming the downy feathers, starting at the end. He always wanted wings like Balthazar. His was a dull brown with beige primaries. They felt soft to the touch and looked appealing. Castiel’s were oversized for his small frame and a dark blue. Almost black. Black is for the fallen. Castiel’s wings looked displeasing.

  
They both sat in silence until the sun set to a small sliver. They were about to head back to the nest when they heard footsteps. Assuming they were Micheal and Raphael, the two decided to stay for a bit longer.

  
But there was only one pair of soft _pat, pat, pat’s_ going towards them.

  
The two angels had less then a second to respond before they were snatched by a familiar face they knew the name to – Naomi.

 

 

 

**4\. Age, 8,000,000**

  
“Face it, Balthazar. He’s dead,” Naomi’s cruel words echoed slightly from the hallways behind her. Balthazar didn’t listen, he just held onto Castiel, repeating a mantra of _No, no Cassie! You kept a promise! You promised you would never leave, I can’t do this without you, please._ Castiel’s limp body stayed motionless in Balthazar’s arms, his wings bleeding onto the yellow sheets of his too small bunk bed.

  
“Balthazar, it’s time to go to your lessons,” Naomi hissed, impatient. Balthazar felt anger bubbling up inside of him, his grace fuming.

  
Hearing Naomi take a step, he yelled, “No! You did this! He’s not dead!” his yells were heard from across the hallway. Other angels shook their head, knowing what talking back to Naomi caused.

  
“Balthazar,” Naomi growled, tone menacing and deep with anger. But no where near the anger Balthazar had. _Naomi did this to Castiel. She did this to my family._

  
“Don’t take another step towards me,” Balthazar warned. Naomi rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips.

  
“Castiel is an abomination, Balthazar. You know this. Wings so abnormally large and crooked, black like a fallen angel. He was a mistake. God made a mistake and gave him to you. He was born to die,” Naomi hissed. Balthazar’s face twisted up.

  
“Don’t talk about Cassie like that,” He warned. Naomi continued.

  
“He is a monster. Being friends with him is a Fucking sin, Balthazar,” something in that sentence cut the last string of patience Balthazar had.

  
“I said don’t talk about Cassie like that!” Balthazar roared, grace exploding out of him. He hit Naomi, knocking her out. His voice echoed off the hallways before silence consumed the room.

  
Balthazar hesitated, staring at Naomi’s unconscious body. He then got put of bed, pick pocketed Naomi’s keys, picked up Castiel and walked out of the room.   
Almost an hour later he escaped and was welcomed by the sun just beginning to set. Balthazar smiled to himself and momentarily put Castiel down to throw the keys down and stomp on them, closing the door behind him. He picked Castiel up again and started walking.

 

He found the archangels nest once, he can find it again.

 

 

**5\. Age, 2,000,000,000**

 

“Cassie, I know you’re annoyed by this –“ Balthazar started, Castiel quickly cutting him off.

  
“Annoyed? I’m just angry. What are we doing, waiting for orders from dad. I’m the angel who lifts the righteous man from hell, why can’t I do it now?” Castiel asked, mostly to himself. Balthazar sighed and looked out at the sunset. This was the heaven of Balthazar’s human. Her name was Anna, and she died when she was only seven. The place had a huge playground, flowers, butterflies, and a beach with a sunset.

  
“When father wants you to get Dean Winchester out, he will tell you. Gabriel listened to him when father told him not to touch the fish that started all animals, right?” Balthazar made a fake father voice, “Gabriel, you mustn’t step on that fish. That is a special fish right there,” Castiel just scowled and shook his head.

  
“Gabriel listened, Lucifer didn’t. He was chasing Mike with a stick and stepped on it,” Cas informed.

  
“Ah,” aaanndd awkward silence. The two not-so-young angels watched the sunset and tried to enjoy it. Balthazar looked over at Castiel, eyeing his raven wings. They were beautiful. Large, bigger then others so he can fly long distances. That and dark. Dark blue, made to be hidden in hell while looking for the righteous man.

  
Balthazar and Castiel lost track of time, watching the sun set and stars show. Castiel was the one to stand up. He brushed off his trench coat.

  
“I’m checking on Sam Winchester,” he explained simply. Balthazar nodded. Just as Castiel went to fly away, Balthazar stopped him.

  
“Hey, Cassie? Don’t do an thing stupid, alright?” he asked. Castiel hesitated and nodded. “Promise?”

  
“Promise,” Castiel repeated. Then he flew away, leaving a single feather. Balthazar sat in the grass, soaking in the silence. He soon got up, because watching the non existent sunset is just not as good without Castiel.

  
He was only partially shocked to find a note on the ground the next day from Castiel, saying that he went to lift Dean Winchester out of hell.

 

 

  
**+1. Age, 1,000,000,004**  
Castiel set out a blanket and sat down, looking at the scenery around him. He was in Balthazar’s favourite heaven. It was his humans. Trees and flowers and playgrounds. Teddy bears and tea cups and apple juice. For a second, Castiel felt like Balthazar was with him.

  
Except Balthazar wasn’t here. He was wherever angels went when they died.

  
Castiel blinked, trying to keep back tears that stung behind his eyes. _I killed him. I killed Balthazar after everything he’s done to me._ Castiel tried to focus on the sunset. An arrangement of pinks and oranges and reds, the sun reflecting off of the beach. He heard Anna laughing and playing in the background.

  
A familiar empty feeling filled Castiel. It was homesickness. He missed the nest, he missed the comfort of Balthazar’s wings or the feeling of being lulled to sleep by Lucifer. Fuck, he would take being in Naomi’s torture school if it meant he got to be with Balthazar again.

  
Soon after, Castiel packed up his blanket even though the sun was still setting.

  
Watching the sunsets just didn’t feel the same without Balthazar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) If you enjoyed please leave a kudos... and I'm open for criticism. I'm always trying to become a better writer and I want to be open to more ideas. I hope you all have a great day/night!


End file.
